


Bears That Defend Forests

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Bushido Bear
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, because, i hope you can bear the puns that'll happen later on, it's gonna get wrecked, ninja bear becomes the leader of a ragtag band of bear heroes, this is gonna end up horribly once they find a good base of operations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Bushido Bear, but it's a story, with the characters actually having personalities! Based on the game by SpryFox.





	Bears That Defend Forests

**Author's Note:**

> I hope a historian confirms this is the first Bushido Bear fanfic.

Ninja Bear walked into the forest on a day he didn’t exactly know what to do. His life wasn’t that interesting anyway. 

Then, he got lost. Of course he did, this was a game we’re talking about.

“Uh oh, I think I’m lost. This forest is confusing!” he said to nobody in particular. 

“Whoa there, young bear! It’s dangerous to wander these woods alone!” Oh. someone actually responded. “There are evil spirits everywhere. I should know. I’m the forest guardian! I’ve defended this place for hundreds of years, but I’m getting too old. It’s past time to train my replacement. Maybe it’s no accident we met…”

“Replacement?” Ninja Bear responded with a shock.

And in that short period of time, Ninja Bear fought some invaders with relative ease.

“My instinct was right! You have the spirit of a forest guardian!”

And with that, Ninja Bear was now going to help protect the forest! After all, the place was easy to get lost in… so he might as well stay anyway.

Later, he went in a bit deeper in the forest to check if the spirits were back.

“Demons are attacking the forest! Where is the forest guardian? I don’t see him anywhere! I guess it’s up to me to fight them off…!” he spoke to himself like he always did.

With careful sliding and using his two blades, he successfully drove off the evil spirits. Then, out of nowhere, the forest guardian popped up.

“Ha! You thought I was sleeping on the job, didn’t you? That was a test! I was definitely-” He cut himself off with a yawn. “Not napping. Anyway, now you’re a true forest guardian, and it’s time to meet your ancestors! To the shrine!”

And so, they went.

“The spirits of previous forest guardians rest here for eternity. Call upon them for aid by donating coins to the shrine. Here’s some coins. Use them to make a donation to the shrine.” Then, the forest guardian walked off.

Ninja Bear tossed the coins into the shrine. Then popped out a token that seemed to have a cub with two fans engraved on it, and a scroll.

_A cub, brave yet small_  
Who walks the world alone  
Soon will be at the spirit’s mercy  
And when you save that cub, she will atone  
By helping defend her home __

__What could these mean? He went to ask the forest guardian._ _

__He knocked on the door of his abode, and it was answered._ _

__“Sir, just a quick question.. What do these mean?” Ninja Bear said as he showed the scroll and token._ _

__“Those mean you have a new ally joining you soon! The ancestors must have sent them.”_ _

__“Are those how you knew I was coming?”_ _

__“Yes, I did collect some tokens that seemed look a bit like you, and got the scroll only yesterday.”_ _

__“Some tokens?”_ _

__“Yes, for some allies to arrive, you may need more than the one token.”_ _

__“Thank you!”_ _

__With the day finally ending, Ninja Bear was able to get some rest in a tent he had luckily brought with him on that fateful day._ _


End file.
